La Colina De Los Sueños
by Schecter Lena
Summary: Alice es una chica aventurera, valiente, decidida y curiosa, en su pequeño pueblo natal Mhakley cuenta una leyenda "La Colina De los sueños" este nombre provino de los mismos habitantes quienes cuentan que si subes a ella, esta te concederá un solo deseo, pero si este es imposible o no se realiza, quedaras atrapado en esa colina por siempre siendo parte de ella.


**La Colina de los Sueños.**

Se contaba que en un pequeño pueblo llamado Mhakley, que había una grande colina apodada "La colina de los sueños" este nombre provino de los mismos habitantes quienes cuentan que si subes a ella, esta te concederá un solo deseo, pero si este es imposible o no se realiza, quedaras atrapado en esa colina por siempre siendo parte de ella, aparte que para llegar a dicha colina había que atravesar un gran y largo camino lleno de obstáculos empezando con un bosque frondoso pero como un laberinto difícil de escapar debido a que toda la zona está poblada de árboles gigantes y dicen que las hadas que habitan en él pueden confundirte, un caloroso pero pequeño desierto en donde la mayoría de las personas caían por el espejismo o se decía que eran secuestrados por los cactus vivientes, le seguía una pueblecito donde siempre se caían las hojas de los arboles donde había un clima fresco y relajante, algunas personas se quedaban allí por la tranquilidad que esta inspiraba podría decirse que de los cuatro obstáculos este lugar era el más pasible y por último una montaña en la cual nevaba siempre, hacia un frio aterrador, las personas que llegaban hasta acá así les faltara poco para alcanzar la meta de la colina de los sueños, llegaba a morirse por tal frio o eran atacados por los osos polares, en resumen era como pasar por las cuatro estaciones del año, afortunadamente o desafortunadamente para otros yo soy una de las habitantes de este pequeño pueblo y he decidido atravesar los obstáculos para llegar a la colina, quizás a algunos les parezca estúpida la razón pero yo simplemente quiero adentrarme en ese camino por curiosidad, quiero aventurarme y ver si todos esos cuentos que se recorren por todo el pueblo es verdad!, además no iré sola, mi mascota Pepe el panda vendrá conmigo, soy una chica extrovertida, aventurera e independiente, estoy segura de que puedo llegar hasta allá si me lo propongo, tengo quince años, soy de estatura más o menos baja, cabellos de color morado hasta los hombros en el cual siempre me acompañaba un lazo color rosa, ojos verdes esmeralda, una piel blanca como la nieve, y con una gran y fresca sonrisa. Esta noche empacaría algunas cosas y comenzaría me aventura. De repente una voz familiar toco mi hombro llamándome por mi nombre.

Alice, ¿podrías comprar el pan para la casa? –dijo en un tono suave, mi madre, dándome una cantidad de dinero para el pan.

¡Claro madre! En seguida voy –le respondí a mi madre, agarrando el dinero, levantándome de mi escritorio, bajando las escaleras hasta salir por la puerta de la casa digiriéndome a la panadería. En el camino, mi fiel acompañante Pepe venia conmigo siempre siguiéndome y cuidándome, también iba saludando a las personas conocidas del pueblo, Mhakley era un pueblo pequeño, todos allí éramos muy unidos, las casas casi siempre eran de una sola planta, muy pocas como la mía eran de dos, las calles eran limpias y cuidadas, iluminadas en la noche por algunos postes, solo había una pequeña plaza que quedaba en el centro del pueblo con una estatua de una chica la cual es la heroína de Mhakley se dice que ella fue la que descubrió la colina de los sueños y que logro salir de ella, otra razón por la cual quiero ir a allá –me decía todo esto así misma hasta que llegue a la panadería

Buenas tardes señor Rumsfeld –Salude entrando a la panadería, mientras atrás mio estaba pepe

Buenas tardes Alice ¿Cómo están por allá? –me respondió y pregunto el señor Rumsfeld con una sonrisa a lo que agrego.

¿Vienes por el pan de siempre?

Si por favor, en la casa estamos bien, estas vacaciones las hemos pasado muy unidas mi mamá y yo y ustedes? ¿Cómo esta Alfred? –al decir esto el me paso los panes, a lo que yo le entregue el dinero

Me alegro Alice, pues está haciendo un curso de mecánica, y casi no ha estado por acá por la panadería, aprovechando que no tiene clases –me decía el señor Rumsfeld

Ya veo, bueno, es medio tarde, debo irme, hasta luego Sr. Rumsfeld –El buen señor se despidió de igual forma, a lo que yo me retire del negocio con mi bolsa de pan en la mano derecha, me devolví por el mismo camino hasta llegar a mi casa a lo que le di dos panes a Pepe el cual estaba hambriento, entramos en la casa, en donde coloque la bolsa y le avise a mi madre de mi llegada.

Mamá, aquí están los panes –al decir esto mi madre respondió con un "gracias hija, te llamo cuando este la cena" subí las escaleras para entrar a mi habitación y relajarme un rato, mi pasatiempo era dibujar y estar con mi querido Pepe, me acosté en mi cama boca arriba con los brazos y piernas extendidas a pensar que esa noche me adentraría en el bosque, pensé en muchas cosas, principalmente en mi madre, en que podría morir y no verla más, no ver a ninguno de mis amigos ni compartir con ellos, no volver a mi amado pueblo, no volver a las iluminadas calles, ni a la plaza, ni la escuela, ni la panadería, muchos pensamientos, inquietudes vagaban por mi mente, pero ya había tomado una decisión, y había jurado que regresaría con vida, no iba a caer como la mayoría quienes lo habían intentado –al decir esto me levante con entusiasmo, agarre mi mochila y empecé a meter lo necesario, una cobija, una linterna, una cajita con medicamentos como curitas, alcohol, mi cepillo de dientes, una brújula, una carpa que era de mi padre etc. En eso oí a mi madre su llamado era para la cena ahí aprovecharía y metería la comida necesaria para llevármela, y así fue, luego de la cena, me vestí con unos shorts de color beis, una camisa de rayas blanca con rosadas, unas botas color marrón, una muñequera rosa en la mano derecha y sin faltar mi lazo rosado en mi cabeza, sin que mi madre me descubriera agarre una cantidad suficiente de comida para el viaje, le escribí una nota antes de irme ya que si se lo decía en persona no me iba a dejar ir se la deje en su habitación por último dándole un beso en la frente como despedida, me aleje de su recamara la cual también estaba en el segundo piso de la casa, baje nuevamente las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta y salir de mi casa, observarla un rato a lo que me dije "Por dios Alice, no has empezado el viaje y ya extrañas todo! Niña tonta!" –baje un poco la mirada, y empecé a caminar a paso lento, a lo que note la presencia de Pepe volteándome- Pepe, ¿tú nunca me dejaras de seguir cierto? Pequeño –acaricie su cabeza mientras le sonreía, a lo que pepe me miro con cierta ternura. Ambos empezamos nuestra aventura, yéndonos de camino al bosque.

¿Qué nos esperaría ahí? ¿Es cierto lo de las hadas? ¿Lo del laberinto? –Me preguntaba sin detener el paso, las dos primeras horas el camino era similar lleno de árboles, de insectos los cuales me desagradaban, el suelo estaba lleno de hierva o en ciertos lugares de barro seco, de pronto vi un búho en una rama de un árbol, el búho era color blanco y raramente brillaba, lo que llamo mi atención al mirarle el empezó a volar hacia una dirección, al frente, yo inquietada lo seguí junto con Pepe, me trómpese varias veces con las ramas a pesar de que llevaba la linterna no veía bien, me raspe ambas rodillas pero no fue grave. de repente el búho se detuvo en un árbol que destacaba por su gran tamaño y su iluminadad y vi alrededor de ellas pequeñas hadas, no podía creerlo me dije a mi misma, me sentía como en Peter pan, observaba a cada una de las haditas mediante un arbusto agachada en el suelo barroso, al parecer el árbol era su hogar y almacenaban su polvo de hada dentro de el simplemente era hermoso lo que estaba viendo, desde pequeña me ha gustado estas cosas relacionadas con la magia, hasta que entonces sentí un zumbido en mi oído una vocecita me dijo exclamada

¿Pero quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí gigante humana del pueblo vecino? –No era más que una de las hadas su estatura era más o menos como el tamaño de un lápiz, era rubia de cabellos ondulados largos hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran grandes y azules, y vestía un traje de color azul como el mar combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos, sin olvidar sus hermosas alas que eran de ese mismo color, su piel era blanca pero debido a la iluminadad que salía sobre ella se tornaba un poco amarillenta, me quede atónita cuando la escuche hablar que no le pude responder, ella siguió insistiéndome mirándome a los ojos

¡Hey! Responde humana, te he hecho una pregunta –se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarme

Yo le respondí algo nerviosa y asustada, más bien la palabra correcta era sorprendida, Pepe había quedado igual que yo

E-Emmm bueno, yo…estoy de camino a la colina de los sueños, y y había escuchado hablar de ustedes las hadas pero… -Fui interrumpida por la pequeña hada

¿Vas a la colina de los sueños? ¡Yo quiero ir para allá! ¿Puedo ir contigo? –Volaba al mi alrededor toda emocionada a lo que Pepe reacciono como todo animal e intento comérsela

¡Ehh! ¡Pepe malo a las hadas no se les comen! –Le regañe mientras sostuve a la hadita con ambas manos mías y agregue- Hadita, pero ¿el bosque no es parte del recorrido de la colina? ¿no debería hacérseles fácil a ustedes llegar hasta allá? –le mire curiosa

Algo así, Lo que pasa es que nosotras las hadas vivimos para servirle al árbol del infinito, nosotras le mantenemos vivo con nuestro polvillo de hada, ya que él es la fuente que crea todo este bosque y se nos prohíbe salir de él, aparte que es peligroso, hadas que han salido del bosque, pocas son las que regresan con vida, pero yo soy una hada aventurera y créeme que mi sueño es viajar hasta la gran colina, además no solo por simple curiosidad, tengo un deseo que quiero que se cumpla y es volver a encontrarme con mi madre –al decir esto último la hadita bajo la mirada y sus alas se agacharon dejando de brillar un poco, la mire con preocupación.

Ne, Hadita, se ve que ser hada no es tan fácil como te lo pintan en los cuentos de hadas, y está bien, entiendo tu preocupación, te llevare en mi mochila ¿te parece? –le sonreí cálidamente

Ella alzo el rostro mirándome con ojos brillosos abrazo mi mejilla derecha

¿En serio? ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS HUMANA! –sus alas recuperaron el brillo y volteó por todo mi alrededor nuevamente a lo que Pepe casi reaccionaba igual si no fuera porque le detuve con la mirada, la hadita siguió hablando.

Eres muy amable, no eres una humana malo, por cierto ¿Cómo es tu nombre? El mío es Katy

El mío es Alice, espero que nos llevemos muy bien Katy ahora que seremos compañeras de viaje

Le dije esto volviéndole a sonreír.

En serio eres muy amable Alice, seguro que así será –dijo Katy.

Me gusta ayudar a los demás Katy, y se lo que siente perder a un ser querido mañana mismo partimos si? Ya es muy de noche y no tengo mucha energía, sentí que corrí en círculos por más de dos horas, si no fuera por el búho que seguí, seguro todavía estuviese perdida –dije esto, sacando la carpa de mi mochila, empezando a colocarla como si fuéramos a "acampar" al terminar de sujetarla bien en la tierra me asegure de que no se volara, luego saque dos maruchan una para mí misma, y otra para Pepe, le di un poco a Katy también, se emocionó al probar un nuevo sabor realmente es una hadita muy linda y curiosa, se me hace increíble a ver conocido una hadita de verdad, después de eso, nos acostamos Katy, Pepe y yo dentro de la carpa, estábamos cerca aún del árbol del infinito y a pesar de estar dentro de la capa sentía la luminosidad de aquel árbol, esperaba también que no se dieran cuenta de que Katy estuviese conmigo, y entonces empecé a oír voces cada vez más cercanas, no podía dormir, cada vez se hacían más fuertes, hasta que abrí los ojos y los vi…-


End file.
